


Lucky Charms

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: BTS Drabbles [5]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You
Series: BTS Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694887
Kudos: 7





	Lucky Charms

Your best friend invited you to spend the night with her on her birthday. It started as all sleepovers do— with conversations where you laugh more than you speak while you eat way too much candy and pizza. And it ended as all sleepovers do— with a horror movie at around 1 AM.

Needless to say, you weren’t going to get any sleep that night. By the time your best friend, who was just as traumatized by the film as you were, cut out the light, you were seeing that creepy girl from the movie every time you closed your eyes.

So although you appeared asleep, your mind was wide awake. That’s why when your best friend grabbed you by the shoulders an hour later, you were quick to raise your fists.

Her own reflexes were all that prevented her from receiving a punch to the face. “Hey, chill,” she hissed as she dodged your fist. “Now it’s official, you’re checking out the sound I just heard.”

“What? No,” you shrugged out of her grip.

“Come on,” she begged, pouting. “I know I heard something.”

You rolled onto your side. “Then you go check it out.”

“I don’t wanna die on my birthday!”

You chuckled into your pillow. “Technically it’s not your birthday anymore. You’re exempt for all special treatment now.”

“And I’m not as tough as you.” She changed her tactic to flattery, apparently. “I mean, you nearly punched me in the face.”

You kicked her out of your side of the pillow fort. “Just go to bed. I’m sure it’s just Hoseok rummaging through the kitchen for some Lucky Charms or something.”

“That’s just another reason for you to go!” She whisper yelled, slowly inching your sleeping bag toward the door with the tips of her toes. You could swear you saw her wink in the darkness. “If it’s Hobi, you can sneak a goodnight kiss.”

She was determined to believe you had a crush on her brother. And, judging by the butterflies flooding your stomach, she probably wasn’t wrong. And in the end, it was the chance of seeing Hoseok that inspired you to stand and grab a flashlight and a Rubik’s cube from your friends’ bedside table.

“You’re gonna defend yourself with a Rubik’s cube?” She snickered.

“Anything can be a weapon,” you replied with a shrug and a grin.

“Yah, get out of here, you badass,” she swiped at you with a pillow. “If you don’t come back, should I assume you were kidnapped by a demon burglar or by Hobi?”

You turned around, pretending to throw the Rubik’s cube at her, and laughed when she fell back into the pillow fort for cover. “Scaredy cat,” you muttered before stepping into the hallway.

But your own nerve wavered when you heard noises coming from the kitchen. Still, you delicately stepped closer, clutching the flashlight and Rubik’s cube, until you stood just outside the kitchen.

You looked in after a deep breath. Sure enough, someone was in there, but you couldn’t make out the figure in the darkness. So you rounded the corner, turned on the flashlight, and prepared to launch the Rubik’s cube as you demanded, “Who’s there?”

The response was a scream. Your flashlight illuminated the sight before you: there stood Hoseok, his face swollen from drowsiness, wearing pajamas and a wild case of bed-hair, dropping his bowl of Lucky Charms. Holding a hand over his heart, he wheezed, “Y/N?”

And even though this was exactly what you predicted, and it was definitely better than walking in on a home invasion, you rolled your eyes at the situation. Your best friend kicked you out of the warm, comfortable pillow fort for this? Still, Hoseok looked cuter than usual, which was your only consolation as you cut off the flashlight, dropped it and the Rubik’s cube on the counter, and turned the light on.

“Hobi, what are you doing lurking around in the darkness?”

“I—” he gestured to his cereal on the floor. “I was hungry.”

“Sorry about that,” you apologized while you grabbed the broom and cleaned the mess. “Sorry I scared you. Your sister thought you were a scary demon burglar or something.”

“She made you watch a scary movie, didn’t she?” He laughed when you nodded. “Yeah, she gets all jumpy—”

“Seems like a family trait.” Hoseok blushed at your teasing.

Seeming eager for a way to tease you back, his eyes scanned the room and landed on the Rubik’s cube on the counter. “Hey, did the heroine from your movie fight scary demon burglars with a trusty Rubik’s cube?”

You laughed as you dumped the ruined cereal into the waste bin. “Oh yeah. She was the total package. Strong, smart, beautiful, capable of fighting the forces of evil with a cheap cube of plastic.”

“I didn’t realize I was in the presence of a fictional character.”

You rounded, confused, prepared to ask Hoseok what he was talking about. His proximity was blush-inducing enough before you realized he was flirting with you.

Whatever nerve you had to chase down potential burglars completely dissolved— all because of the cute, sleepy boy in front of you.

“Right. Well, even fictional characters need their sleep. Goodnight, Hobi.”

And even though he wasn’t in your way— you could easily walk out of the kitchen— you just stood there. It was like you couldn’t leave until he said something else. Did you want him to just tell you goodnight? Or were you hoping to see if he would flirt with you again?

“Before you go,” he said sweetly, “I think you should repay me for that bowl of heavenly cereal you ruined.”

Your stomach dropped. Yep— you’d definitely hoped he would flirt with you again. But the request was only fair, so you nodded and turned to pull a new bowl out of the cabinet—

“No, I’m not in the mood for cereal anymore.”

You turned, mildly annoyed that a) your desire for flirting wasn’t being satisfied and b) Hoseok was changing his mind over something as inconsequential as cereal, and were met by a soft kiss on your lips.

“Okay, Y/N,” he breathed once he pulled away, “goodnight.”


End file.
